


Cool sheets and warm bodies

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: I finally caved and wrote porn.Senry/ Sammy/Henry smut.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Kudos: 41





	Cool sheets and warm bodies

The air coming through the slightly ajar window in Henry's bedroom was cool; a stark contrast to their skin. Hungry hands roved over flushed skin, wet kisses were placed everywhere they could reach, clothes were slowly discarded as the two men made their way into the dim bedroom. 

Sammy grunted as he was pushed into the soft mattress by the older man. Through his lust-filled haze, he looked up at Henry, eyes lidded and heart pounding. Henry smiled softly, his lips leaving the other man's and trailing down his neck, down his newly exposed chest to nuzzle the faint trail of black hair on Sammy's stomach. The musician carded his fingers into the other's hair, gasping softly. Henry pulled his head away to look up at him.

"May I?"

Sammy grunted his consent and exhaled softly as Henry pulled his boxers down, freeing his straining erection from it's uncomfortable confines. Suddenly it was hot, wet, and so incredibly intense as Henry took his cock into his mouth, suckling lightly as he began to bob his head.

Sammy moaned. Henry hummed. 

After a while, the older man pulled his lips off Sammy's dick, watching it twitch as precum dripped from the flushed head, down the shaft and onto the dark sheets below them. He wiped his lips and looked at Sammy.

"Sammy...I'm going to fuck you. Is that okay?" He asked as he rubbed Sammy's thighs, slowly creeping closer to his ass. Said man nodded, and Henry smiled. He took 2 of his own fingers into his mouth and laved them with his own saliva before gently prodding the other man's asshole. 

Sammy gasped and exhaled as Henry's fingers slowly slid into him, curling and stretching him out. His own hand crept around his front to stroke his own cock in time with Henry's strokes. He whined when Henry pushed him down into the sheets, his warm face against the colder pillows, ass up in the air. Henry moaned appreciably, and rubbed the head of his own dick against Sammy's wet hole.

Both men let out loud moans as Henry slid into Sammy's ass. Henry's grip tightened on the musician's hips and he experimentally bucked forwards, earning a gasp from the younger. Sammy's hand reached for Henry's, who dragged it to his own hard dick.

"Please Henry..." he moaned lowly. Henry chuckled and began rolling his hips in a timely pace, matching the strokes of his hand on Sammy's own cock.

Each deep jab made Sammy moan harmoniously, his volume reaching a crescendo as Henry's thumb rubbed rhythmically on the head of his dick. Each touch to his prostate and each gorgeously soft stroke of a calloused hand pushed Sammy closer and closer to the edge of euphoria. Likewise, Henry's pace became stuttered as he also approched his peak. Soon enough, Henry was leaning over the composer's sweaty back to whisper in his ear.

"Cum for me Sammy...let me feel you..." came the husky voice of the animator. Sammy moaned his assent and clenched his muscles around the older man's cock before gasping loudly, his climax coursing through him as he collapsed into the sheets. Henry soon followed, pushing one, two, three last times into the younger's ass before cumming deep within him. 

Both men panted hard as they regained themselves. Overstimulated, Sammy batted at Henry's hands weakly. Taking the cue, he pulled out with a soft grunt and watched as his lover melted into the sheets. 

"I take it that was good?"  
"Shut up," came the muffled reply as Sammy snuggled further into the sheets.  
Henry smiled fondly and gently layed next to him. Sammy yawned sleepily and pulled the covers over his flushed face. 

"I love you,"  
Sammy peeked over the duvet and blinked at Henry, blushing.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Why did I post this? The world may never know.  
> Kudos/Comments appreciated!


End file.
